Canal Famille (Animals)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of Animals. Cast: *Mickey Mouse (From Mickey and The Beanstalk And The Prince And The Pauper) as Zebra *Goofy (From A Goofy Movie And Mickey And The Beanstalk And The Prince And The Pauper) as Rhinoceros *Scrooge McDuck (From DuckTales and Mickey's Christmas Carols) as Cassowary *Max Goof (From A Goofy Movie and House of Mouse) as Frog *Jerry (From Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring) as Ostrich *Tinky Winky (From Teletubbies) as Snake *Flower (From Bambi) as Lynx *Leo (From Little Einsteins) as Otter *June (From Little Einsteins) as Cow *Mike (From Monsters, Inc.) as Raven *Kermit the Frog (From The Muppet Show) as Duck *Dipsy (From Teletubbies) as Pig *Morton the Mouse (From Horton Hears A Who) as Sugar Glider *Horton the Elephant (From Horton Hears A Who) as Tortoise *Thomas O'Malley (From The Aristocats) as Serval *Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Mandrill *Animal Parade (From Teletubbies) as Dinosaurs *Laa-Laa (From Teletubbies) as Kangaroo *Po (From Teletubbies) as Lamb *Noo-Noo (From Teletubbies) as Yak *Alex the Lion (From Madagascar) as Tiger *Marty the Zebra (From Madagascar) as Walrus *Bugs Bunny (From Looney Tune) as Hummingbird *Tom (From Tom and Jerry the Movie) as Giraffe *Owl (From Winnie the Pooh) as Jacana *Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Emu *Donald Duck (From Mickey And The Beanstalk And The Prince And The Pauper) as Moose *Fozzie Bear (From The Muppet Show) as Sun Bear *Tinky Winky's Bag (From Teletubbies) as Spider *Pinocchio as Lemur *Jiminy Cricket (From Pinocchio) as Lion *Roger Rabbit (From Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Ram *Caillou (From Caillou) as Fish *Daffy Duck (From Looney Tunes) as Pelican *Yogi Bear (From Scooby all-stars laff-a-lympics and Yogi Gang) as Grizzly Bear *Quick Draw McGraw (From Scooby all-stars laff-a-lympics and Yogi Gang) as Elf Owl *Huckleberry Hound (From Scooby's all-stars laff-a-lympics and Yogi Gang) as Parrot *Snagglepuss (From Scooby's all-stars laff-a-lympics and Yogi Gang) as Jaguar *Iago (From Aladdin) as Auk *Timon (From The Lion King) as Pigeon *Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Hippopotamus *Simba (From The Lion King) as Whale *Kovu (From The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Hog *Nala (From The Lion King) as Bee *Kiara (From The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Peacock *Top Cat (From Scooby's all-stars laff-a-lympics and Yogi Gang) as Owl *Philip J. Fry (From Futurama) as Mule *Woody (From Toy Story) as Fox *Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Osprey *Pain (Rabbit Form) and Panic (Chipmunk Form) (From Hercules) as Mouse *Rex (From Toy Story) as Raccoon *Hamm (From Toy Story) as Camel *Mushu (From Mulan) as Zebra Fish *Aladdin (From Aladdin) as Manatee *Dipsy's Hat (From Teletubbies) as Pangolin *Quincy (From Little Einsteins) as Reindeer *Rocket (From Little Einsteins) as Seal *Mr. Jinks (From Scooby's all-stars laff-a-lympics and Yogi Gang) as Leopard *Magilla Gorilla (From Scooby's all-stars laff-a-lympics and Yogi Gang) as Gnu *Flik (From A Bug's Life) as Ghost *Big Mama (From The Fox and The Hound) as Quelea *Three Ships (From Teletubbies) as Musk Ox *Sid (From Ice Age) as Wombat *Manny (From Ice Age) as Ox *Manny (From A Bug's Life) as Skunk *Heimlich (From A Bug's Life) as Rottweiler *Dim (From A Bug's Life) as Liger *P.T Flea (From A Bug's Life) as Flea *Slim (From A Bug's Life) as Nymph *Francis (From A Bug's Life) as Zebra Swallowtail *Thorny (From A Bug's Life) as Heron *Sebastian (From The Little Mermaid) as Millipede *Scuttle (From The Little Mermaid) as Albatross *Friend Owl (From Bambi) as Crow *Rudolph (From Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) as Springbok *Frosty (From Frosty the Snowman) as Sperm Whale *Kris Kringle (From Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Jackalope *Jessica (From Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Nutira *Topper (From Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Xenops *Winter Warlock (From Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Uara *Bagheera (From The Jungle Book) as Antelope *Baloo (From The Jungle Book) as Gorilla *King Louie (From The Jungle Book) as Uakari *Berlioz (From The Arisocats) as Panda *Po the Panda (From Kung Fu Panda) as Whale Shark *Tigress (From Kung Fu Panda) as Snowy Owl *Viper (From Kung Fu Panda) as Newt *Mantis (From Kung Fu Panda) as Fly *Crane (From Kung Fu Panda) as Hawk *Annie (From Little Einsteins) as Goat *Robin Hood (From Robin Hood) as Okapi *Little John (From Robin Hood) as Orangutan *Big Jet (From Little Einsteins) as Dragon *Blu (From Rio) as Zebra Finch *Melman the Giraffe (From Madagascar) as Hornbill *Gloria the Hippo (From Madagascar) as Doe *Shifu (From Kung Fu Panda) as Chinchilla *Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Gull *Slinky Dog (From Toy Story) as Snail *Porky Pig (From Looney Tunes) as Aardvark *Belle (From The Beauty And The Beast) as Bird *Oliver (From Oliver and Company) as Kitten *Scamp and Angel (From Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) as Puppy *Bats (From The Beauty and the Beast) as Boa Constrictor *Crocodile Logs (From Snow White and Seven Dwarves) as Velociraptor *Bear (From The Fox and The Hound) as Killer Whale *Tigger (From Winnie the Pooh) as Ermine *Cow (From Cow and Chicken) as Lioness *Chicken (From Cow and Chicken) as Grasshopper *Voice Trumpet (From Teletubbies) as Worm *Tap Dancing Bear (From Teletubbies) as Rat *Pink House (From Teletubbies) as Elk *Puppet Scotman (From Teletubbies) as Fennec Fox *Magic Tree (From Teletubbies) as Sloth *White Doves (From Teletubbies) as Nightingale *Leonette (From The Jungle King) as Unicorn *Bender (From Futurama) as Vicuna *Count Von Count (From Sesame Street) as Mountain Goat *Squidward (From Spongebob Squarepants) as Viperfish *Elmo (From Sesame Street) as Squirrel *Big Bird (From Sesame Street) as Stork *Cookie Monster (From Sesame Street) as Ape *Abby Cadabby (From Sesame Street) as Swan *Zoe (From Sesame Street) as Kinkajou *Oscar the Grouch (From Sesame Street) as Scorpion *Telly Monster (From Sesame Street) as Vervet Monkey *Herry Monster (From Sesame Street) as Addax *Rosita (From Sesame Street) as Dassie *Chip (From House of Mouse) as Dog *Dale (From House of Mouse) as Cat *Clarice (From Rankin Bass' Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) as Deer *Minnie Mouse (From House of Mouse and The Prince And The Pauper) as Gopher *Daisy Duck (From House of Mouse and The Prince And The Pauper) as Flamingo *Clarabelle Cow (From The Prince And The Pauper) as Dolphin *Pluto (From House of Mouse) as Turtle *Horace Horsecollar (From House of Mouse) as Impala *Pete (From House of Mouse and The Prince And The Pauper) as Wolf *Atom Ant (From Yogi Gang) as Honeybee *Vlad Vladikoff (From Horton Hears A Who) as Pterodactyl *Louie (From We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Oxpecker *Cecilia Nuthatch (From We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Canary *Tigers (From Teletubbies) as Fabrosaurus *Penguins (From Teletubbies) as Parasaurolophus *Snakes (From Teletubbies) as Spineosaurus *Elephants (From Teletubbies) as Stegosaurus *Flamingos (From Teletubbies) as Quetzalcoatlus *Butterflies (From Teletubbies) as Hesperornis *Tortoises (From Teletubbies) as Triceratops *Giraffes (From Teletubbies) as Nodosaurus *Frogs (From Teletubbies) as Chirostenotes *Lumpjaw (From Fun And Fancy Free) as Tyrannosaurus Rex *Ned McDodd (From Horton Hears A Who) as Barn Owl *Rat (From The Lady And The Tramp) as Bat *Mouse (From The Great Mouse Detective) as Aliens *Colonel Hathi (From The Jungle Book) as Wildebeest *Wile E. Coyote (From Looney Tune) as Hyena *Sylvester (From Looney Tune) as Mountain Lion *Tubby Toaster (From Teletubbies) as Elephant *Viaduct (From Teletubbies) as Horse *Pink Spider (From Teletubbies) as Xysticus *The Genie (From Aladdin) as Remona *Magic Train (From Teletubbies) as Ibex *Frog (From Toy Story) as Zonure *Roller-Bob (From Toy Story) as Roadrunner *Ducky (From Toy Story) as Macaw *Baby-Face (From Toy Story) as Jellyfish *Legs (From Toy Story) as Quetzal *Hand-in-the-Box (From Toy Story) as Binturong *Rockmobile (From Toy Story) as Grouse *Jingle Joe (From Toy Story) as Mole *Walking Car (From Toy Story) as Mockingbird *Janie (From Toy Story) as Bunny *Pterodactyl (Form Toy Story) as Narwhal *Burned Ragdoll (From Toy Story) as Lyrebird *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy (From Toy Story) as Komodo Dragon *Yellow Soldier Toys (From Toy Story) as Vemon *Willie the Giant (From Mickey And The Beanstalk And Fun And Fancy Free) as Mammoth *Brave Heart Lion (From The Care Bears Family) as Emperor Penguin *Tenderheart Bear (From The Care Bears Family) as Zebu *Swift Heart Rabbit (From The Care Bears Family) as Springhare *Snuffy (From Sesame Street) as Eland *Buster Bunny (From Tiny Toon Adventures) as Salamander *Plucky Duck (From Tiny Toon Adventures) as Eagle *King Julien (From Madagascar) as Zorilla *Frank (From The Rescuers Down Under) as Godwit *Orville (From The Rescuers) as Ibis *Wilbur (From The Rescuers Down Under) as Rooster *Trash Can Toys (From Toy Story 2) as Alligator *Lotsa Heart Elephant (From The Care Bears Family) as Elephant Seal *Noble Heart Horse (From The Care Bears Family) as Dromedary *Grumpy Bear (From Care Bears) as Hedgehog *Foghorn Leghorn (From Looney Tunes) as Dodo *Lenny (From Toy Story) as Sea Snake *RC (From Toy Story) as Quagga *Casey Jr (From Dumbo) as Quoll *Kaa (From The Jungle Book) as Rattlesnake *Snake (From Toy Story) as Ray *Wall-E (From WALL-E) as Tapir *Robot (From Toy Story) as Tarsier *Alice (From Alice in Wonderland) as Collie *White Rabbit (From Alice in Wonderland) as Zorro *Doorknob (From Alice in Wonderland) as Firefly *Dodo (From Alice in Wonderland) as Rhea *Bill the Lizard (From Alice in Wonderland) as Gila Monster *Cheshire Cat (From Alice in Wonderland) as Red Panda *M-O (From WALL-E) as Iguana *EVE (From WALL-E) as Hen *Christy (From The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) as Stoat *Jojo (From Horton Hears A Who) as Vole *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (From The Muppet Show) as Beaver *Beaker (From The Muppet Show) as Gerbil *Magical Windmill (From Teletubbies) as Venenosaurus *Funshine Bear (From The Care Bears Family) as Rabbit *Professor Hubert Farnsworth (From Futurama) as Lobster *Ma (From The Lion King 1 1/2) as Mongoose *Uncle Max (From The Lion King 1 1/2) as Uakari *Bambi (From Bambi) as Egret *Faline (From Bambi) as Quail *Thumper (From Bambi) as Jackrabbit *Cozy Heart Penguin (From The Care Bears Family) as Umbrella Bird *Diego (From Ice Age) as Ocnilla *Scrat (From Ice Age) as Xerus *Tubby Custard Machine (From Teletubbies) as Xenozoan *Pepe Le Pew (From Looney Tunes) as Sea Lion *Horace Horsecollar (From House of Mouse) as Impala *Tweety Bird (From Looney Tunes) as Nuthatch *Scooter (From The Muppet Show) as Badger *Monkey (From Kung Fu Panda) as X-ray Fish *Piglet (From Winnie the Pooh) as Boar *Eeyore (From Winnie the Pooh) as Stag *Pooh Bear (From Winnie the Pooh) as Nyala *Fred Flintstone (From The Flintstones) as Turkey *Stitch (From Lilo and Stitch) as Zebrass *The Grinch (From Dr. Seuss) as Vulture *Zazu (From The Lion King) as Yellow Jacket *Fievel (From An American Tail) as Monkey Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Animals Movie-Spoof